


Tied up in you

by ItsAllKinksHere (spiralsystem)



Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, CECILIA THIS ONES FOR U I HOPE U LIKE IT, Desperation, IM NOT KIDDING THERE IS NO PLOT IT IS ONLY PORN, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, PWP, Piss kink, This is gross why are you here, U BETTER PRAY TO JESUS BOTH BEFORE AND AFTER READING THIS FIC, Watersports, Wetting, better question is why did I write this, u know i literally cracked up laughing when i wrote nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsystem/pseuds/ItsAllKinksHere
Summary: I made myself squemish accidentally by writing this anyway here u go u nasty bastardsOmovember day 2: desperate during sexFeaturing bottom!draco because top!draco has no rights
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533758
Kudos: 172





	Tied up in you

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent screaming* here take it

Draco's already pretty desperate to use the bathroom by the time Harry has him undressed and tied to the bedframe, his arms and legs forced spread eagle. Of course, it's the last thing on his mind when he's rock hard and Harry's above him, gently tracing down his stomach.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Harry looks at him with so much love in his eyes, and Draco's heart swells up. He looks away, blushing hard, "shut up."

Harry just laughs and goads Draco into a heavy kiss that leaves them both panting.

Draco expects another kiss, but what he gets is a glass of water pressed against his lips. Draco raises a perfect eyebrow at his boyfriend, but drinks the water anyway.

"What was that for?"

Harry doesn't say anything, but he smirks and traces his finger around Draco's slightly distended bladder. The bulge isn't overly obvious, but stretched out, Harry can see it's there. And oh, he wants to have his fun.

Draco's other eyebrow joins the first one in a high arch on his forhead. "Just what do you think you're doing, Potter?"

It's not like they haven't talked about doing something like this before, but this would be the first time either of them had done something to put a plan to action.

"Oh, you know..." Harry replies, but doesn't continue his sentance. He sharply presses down with two fingers directly onto Draco's bladder, making the blonde man grunt and arch his hips up with a jolt, unconciously trying to dislodge the fingers.

Harry captures Draco's lips for another searing kiss, but this time panning down towards his neck, taking his sweet time. Sucking bruises into Draco's collarbone has the other boy keening under Harry's touch, tugging against his restraints to no avail. The use of regular muggle rope with anti-magic warding spells is genius on Harry's part, because Draco could neither untie himself, nor use magic to let himself free.

Draco accepts the glass of water Harry presses to his lips this time without complaint, a general idea of what Harry's after this time. It's only a second of pause, though, before Harry tweaks his nipples and Draco's hips go up, trying to rut into something, anything, but all he's met with is air. He huffs, and stares down his boyfriend, but Harry's not paying attention. He's magicked the glass full again and he's pressing it to Draco's lips. He opens obediently, downing the water until the glass is empty. He can feel it almost go directly to his bladder, but he's too aroused to worry about that now. Harry puts the glass back down on the nightstand, finally turning his attention back to his pouting boyfriend.

“How’re you feeling?” Harry asks, just to check in, but Draco pumps his hips up in liu of a response, trying to get something going rather than waste time with words.

Harry finally gets the message and grabs Draco’s dick and pumps once, twice, Draco keening into his touch and matching thrusts with his boyfriend’s hand. But he stops after three and Draco lets out a loud sound of displeasure, to make it very obvious how he felt about that.

Harry pulls Draco into a kiss, trying to sooth him, but Draco won’t let that work on him... he won’t....

Awh fuck it’s working. This is totally unfair, Harry.

Harry makes Draco drink one more glass of water for good measure before finally giving in and giving Draco what he wants. He sucks on his own fingers, covering them in a good coating of spit in full view for Draco to watch, and the blonde whines, wishing the brunette would just hurry up already.

Harry presses the pad of his thumb against the rim of Draco’s ass, making him tense up and the muscles flutter. Harry presses his index finger inside and Draco bucks up against his restraints in response, nearly dislodging Harry. He gives Draco a teasing look of disapproval, and puts his free hand on Draco’s hip, holding him in place. He curls his finger up, and Draco is suddenly hyper aware of how full his bladder’s gotten with the drinks Harry has given him, now that Harry is actively pressing against it.

“Ungh, Harry that’s not fair,” Draco groans out and Harry just leans forward to peck his lips,

“Life isn’t fair.”

“You’re the worst. Just fuck me already.” Draco growls, but Harry just laughs. That growl quickly changes into a loud moan as Harry, without warning, slips a second finger in and it burns for a second, but it fades into a toe-curling sweetness. Until Harry presses both fingers this time up onto his bladder and Draco’s eyes fly open and he yanks against his restraint, positive his hard-on won’t help and he’ll piss himself right there. But oh, it’s so good.

Harry knows Draco is clearly enjoying this much more than he’s willing to admit as he pushes back, trying to get his boyfriend’s fingers deeper even though there’s nowhere else for them to go. Harry takes the opportunity to add a third finger then, Draco’s head tossing back, mouth falling open breathlessly.

And just like that, with hardly any time to adjust Harry pulls out again, and lines up his own cock to Draco’s hole.

Draco lets out a moan to rival a porn star’s, and it drives Harry wild.

Harry starts his pace slow, purposefully ignoring Draco telling him to go faster and the rattle of the bedframe from the blonde pulling against his restraints.

Draco, by this point, is dripping heavy with precum and he can tell that Harry isn’t far behind. There’s a pressure building in his abdomen and by this point he honestly can’t tell it’s his bladder about to give up or the impending orgasm.

Harry’s pace stutters and that’s Draco’s indication that Harry’s close.

Draco purposefully moans out his boyfriend’s name because he knows that will be the thing to drive the brunette over the edge, and he’s right. Harry lets out a gutteral groan and stutters his pace, unloading into Draco. Draco’s muscles tighten around Harry’s cock unconciously. Harry pulls out, both of them panting and sweating, but Draco’s still uncomfortably close, and his limbs are still tied up.

“Harry, I love you, but hurry up I gotta piss.”

Harry kisses him softly, “I know,” he replies, and takes a hold of Draco’s shaft. Two pumps brings Draco impossibly close, teetering on the edge and he gives Harry a loud whine when he lets go. He’s compensated, though, when Harry places two of his fingers back inside Draco. Draco’s hips buck up, so, so close and craving any sort of friction he can get. Harry curls his fingers up like he did before, pressing hard on Draco’s bladder and using his other hand to give Draco’s cock a sharp tug and suddenly, Draco’s over the edge. White hot ropes of cum spray over Draco’s chest, and as soon as his body registers that he’s cummed and Harry’s fingers are still cruely pressed into his overfilled bladder, he’s pissing too. Its streaming all over his stomach and chest and rolling down onto the sheets, and he can’t stop but oh god, it’s so good. And Harry’s just kneeling over him like the sadist he is, but honestly Draco will take the feeling of relief over focusing on the fact that his boyfriend will probably lord this over him for days.

Harry unties his restraints and grabs his wand off of the nightstand. “Scourgify,” he mutters, and the mess of their previous activities vanishes. Draco goes limp, too exhausted to move, and Harry flops down beside him.

“We should do that again sometime.”

“Yeah, we should.”

“But next time I get to be on top.”


End file.
